Code RED: The Final Test
by Kureia Shiromi
Summary: A new terrorist group (R.E.D) is threatening Kuryugumi. The enemy has chosen Tsukasa to carry out their plans to kill Ryuji. At a time when their relationship is falling apart, will they be able to defeat R.E.D and save their love?
1. Stormy Weather

This is a story that I wrote with some collaboration from my friend. It has been about 3 months since and I came back and thought that the story was not so bad, so I decided to upload it and share it with everyone. Well, please R&R and tell me what you think about it. The main characters are properties of Yoshiki Nakamura. Other characters are from my imagination so please don't be alarmed if you have never heard about them ^_^  
  
Chapter 1 - Stormy Weather  
  
"A job well done my friend," said the man in the dark, "the Morida clan also proves to be an easily target for you after all" he chuckled and continued on slowly, "R.E.D will heavily reward you for your efforts". With a sly smile, the assassin bowed graciously to the man. The man opened the thick folder in front of him and tossed out a picture onto the table. Swiftly, the assassin pinned the picture to a stop with her knife and her eyes gleamed as she took an amused look. "He will be your next target, Koizumi. Get the job done fast just like you always do! You know how to reach me." The man stood up in the dimly lit room and walked out into the dark. "Shirogami Ryuji, is it." Koizumi tipped her head back and laughed.  
  
***  
  
"Tonight's top story is the death of Morida Satoru the leader of the Morida Clan in the Kantou Region. Morida and his family were murdered in their home early this morning. The cause of death is still undetermined. This is the 5th attack on a yakuza group in the past 3 months. The police are launching a full investigation toward the recent attacks."  
  
Tsukasa's ears perk up to the sudden news on the street of Tokyo. 'The fifth attack in the past three months.' she thought and wonders why Ryuji had never told her anything more about it. Sometimes she feels that Ryuji is determined to keep her in the dark about certain things. Tsukasa hates to be kept in the dark, although she can always go to Akira-san for information, but she rather hears it from Ryuji himself. However, more than often, he tries to avoid it. At times she wonders if their relationship is going to work at all, if he can't be open with her and share more of his feelings or even information. It was five years ago that she decided that she would always stay with him, but at 19, she now wonders if she made the right choice. It wasn't that she doesn't love Ryuji but the distance between them seems to widen.  
  
By the time she arrived at Kuryugumi it was already nine o'clock. The house was exceptionally quiet and she wondered where everyone was. All of a sudden, Shigaraki Mitsugi appears right beside her in the living room and Tsukasa jumped.  
  
"Don't ever do that again! You scared me to death!"  
  
"I'm terribly sorry anesan, the kumicho wish to tell you that he is in an important meeting right now and will be with you shortly."  
  
"Don't call me that!" Tsukasa fumes at the kumiin. The man flinches and backs away in fright, sweat is trickling down his head and he quickly mutters a quick prayer.  
  
Tsukasa noticing this suspects that there is something that he isn't telling her. This isn't the first time that Ryuji made sure no one reveals the content of the meeting to her.  
  
"It is about the Morida Clan? Well, is it? It's all in the news you know!" she questioned. She was not is a particular good mood since she was excluded out of a meeting yet again. The man grew very afraid of her as more sweat trickles down his head.  
  
"Ah.Ah.anesan.. yes. This is all I know."  
  
Tsukasa sighed and she knows that it's no use to pry any more information out of him. "Fine, if your kumicho ever ask where I'm, tell him that I'll be in my room when he's done." And she left. In the sanctuary of her room, she sat down and took a careful look at herself in the oval mirror in front of her. Tsukasa felt a sudden emptiness inside like the world is caving in on her and desperation to free herself from a trap that she can't get out of. 'What am I doing?' she questioned herself. Her mind replied her with an empty drone, and the answer seemed to be surrounded by thick layers of smoke. 'Maybe I should break-off the engagement and give ourselves some breathing space'. Her mind was made up yet a part of her wanted to shout and scream at herself that it was an extremely foolish thing to do. Tsukasa decided to be brave and this is what she is going to tell Ryuji when he comes to see her after the meeting.  
  
The hours tick on mercilessly and Tsukasa waited for Ryuji to come. It was already midnight and no sign of the meeting being over. Getting restless and feeling angry with Ryuji for not showing up, she stumps out of her room and marched toward the conference room. At this moment, she doesn't care if she is disrupting the meeting or the fact that Ryuji is going to be upset with her barging in like this. As Tsukasa pulls open the metal doors, the room was empty. It seems that the meeting was finished a long time ago or perhaps there wasn't a meeting after all.  
  
"He is soooo dead!".  
  
*** ~ In the black limo on the way to Ginza ~  
  
"Sandaime, this isn't such a good thing to do tonight - trying to get more information about this new group - R.E.D is it? This is a terrible day for the Morida Clan! Tsukasa-san is going to be angry when she finds out that you lied to her about having a meeting." Bun-san questioned with a worry.  
  
"She won't find out. I made sure of that."  
  
"Yes.but you know the last time at Megafloat Airport.."  
  
"I know. I'm trying to protect her. From what I've heard of R.E.D, they are not going to be an easy group to deal with. I have suspicions that we are their next target." 


	2. Embrace Of The Enemy

Chapter 2 - Embrace of the Enemy  
  
"Welcome, welcome to Madame Koizumi's mystic room, I will tell you your fortune in no time.. please, have a seat." Koizumi thought that this was such an ingenious idea to lure Kozuki Tsukasa here. The more she thought about the whole assassination attempt, the more excited she is about it. She has done her research all right, Shirogami Ryuji's weakness lies within this girl that she has seated in her mystic room. Not much is known about this girl except that Kuryugumi's Sandaime has shown a great interest in her and their relationship is not all that publicized which certainly means something. Koizumi found her by accident while Tsukasa was wondering in the street in early morning. Such a perfect timing to get the show on the way! 'Wagashima-sama is going to be so pleased when he knows of this!' she thought.  
  
Koizumi brushes her black, wavy hair back and smiled at Tsukasa. "Well, what do you want to know first? Work, love, health, family?" Tsukasa gave her a perplexed look.  
  
"You have such a sad look on your face.. it must be love then! With Madame Koizumi's crystal ball, I will tell your fortune. You must listen very carefully".  
  
Tsukasa felt foolish sitting here in this little room with strange decorations while listening to 'Madame Koizumi' telling her about her love life. After discovering that Ryuji has lied to her about the meeting, she left Kuryugumi planning to go see Taku-nii. On the way, she was apprehended by this fortuneteller who practically dragged her upstairs, determined to tell her fortune even for free. Just then Tsukasa becomes light-headed, she could hardly breathe because of the heavy incense.  
  
"I can see that you are having some deep trouble with your loved one.he is keeping things from you!" Madame Koizumi waved her hand around the crystal ball pretending to be controlled by some 'higher power'.  
  
"You got that much right!" Tsukasa slurred her word with a sudden desire to asleep.  
  
"Madame Koizumi also sees that you will determine the fate of your loved one and it is not going to be a happy one!" Koizumi tries to stop the urge to laugh as she said this and she quickly covered her mouth with her hand. After gaining some composure she looked at Tsukasa, who made no answer as she is already slumped against the table in a drug-induced state. Koizumi signals two large men to carry Tsukasa into the next room. She is then strapped against the chair while one of the men prepares some surgical utensils. "Act One begins now."  
  
"Ms. Kozuki, I must thank you for offering me such an easy way to find you," said Koizumi, "with R.E.D.'s newest technology and my superb skills to operate it, you will be my perfect weapon!" One of the men injected a tiny microchip into the back of Tsukasa's neck.  
  
"Such a pretty girl, no wonder Shirogami Ryuji would fall hard for you. You won't remember a thing when you wake up. From now on, you will be my eyes and ears and you will listen to everything that I tell you. Shirogami Ryuji is in for a surprise of a lifetime!"  
  
*** 'Where am I?' Tsukasa looked around the unfamiliar room and slips off the bed, 'I was suppose to be at Taku-nii's.what time is it?" Her watch indicated 9:30 AM. 'Thank god I'm still properly dressed!' She then looks over at the small table and saw the Sumari Grand Hotel note pads and letterheads on it. 'I'm in a hotel? How did I get here?' Tsukasa stumbles to the washroom and freshens up, and feels the back of her neck being slightly stinging. "I must get back to Kuryugumi, Ryuji is going to wonder where I have been the whole night." She quickly brushed her long hair back and made sure she look decent. At the hotel lobby, she looked carefully and slips past the receptionist into the busy streets of Tokyo.  
  
At Kuryugumi:  
  
"Ryuji! I wasn't expecting to see you at the living room." After arriving, Tsukasa was not prepared for what she is about to see. Cigarette butts were piling up in the container; it was evident that he was up all night waiting for her to come back.  
  
"After the meeting, I waited for you. It's good for you to come back so early, where have you been?"  
  
"I was at Taku-nii's and don't even talk about the having a 'meeting' because I know you the truth, do you think I'm stupid?" She glared at him and she couldn't believe that he is still trying to cover up his actions.  
  
All of a sudden, he was disappointed that she would lie to him about her whereabouts, he called her brothers around five in the morning and she was definitely not there.  
  
"You know what! I have enough of this and I have enough of you! I'm breaking off the engagement! I think you know by now that I can never be your seisai.it's just not going to work! You lied to me and you won't even really talk to me anymore. How can I protect you if I'm been kept in the dark all the time!" Without looking back, she left him with a stunned look on his face. He was not prepared for this emotional outburst but if this is the cost of keeping her safe then he will have to pay.  
  
***  
  
"Well.well.a lover's quarrel, now this is getting interesting. The Morida family was such a drag. How about a little game for our young, and handsome Sandaime" Koizumi just couldn't wait to test out her new subject, it would be a challenge to control Tsukasa but the anticipation is killing her. 


End file.
